


【国洙】言传身教

by Elisabeth15



Category: Running Man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabeth15/pseuds/Elisabeth15
Summary: 🈚剧情R18片段
Relationships: Kim Jong Kook/Lee Kwang Soo
Kudos: 9





	【国洙】言传身教

在戏里该怎么接吻，是赵寅成教他的；在床上该怎么接吻，是他钟国哥教他的。  
李光洙曾以为后者与前者同样有技法可循，但金钟国只教给他一种不可控的意志，一种难以捉摸的牵引，游丝细线似的，一寸寸调动他所有掌管爱意的神经。对方靠着不容置疑的掌控力，唇舌搅动，把潮热的气息压进他肺里。李光洙想起来自己所在学习的，盛情的学科，原来名字叫做“本能”。他想得很认真，忘记了要呼吸，红晕潮水一样涨上脸颊来。  
金钟国稍稍撑起身子，用拇指和食指揉搓着李光洙漂亮的，被亲得红肿丰润的下唇，一本正经地责怪他：“光洙啊，怎么还不会换气呢。”随即被在胯上蹬了一脚。  
国教练严谨，要定规矩：“我捏你一下，你就换气。”李光洙嫌他事多，可到了实战居然真的没做成，有时他被亲得出了神，有时金钟国没有捏他，是忘了或是故意，二人心里都有数。严谨是可爱，不严谨也是可爱。  
学不会就多学几次，手把手地，面对面地，脸贴脸地学。衣物太束缚，不利于亲身体验，国教练抓着学生的裤腰一扯，于是牛仔短裤扔到床角，内裤也挂在膝弯上了。李光洙自己把那点布料蹬掉，用脚趾去扒他哥的，扒开一半就被当场抓获。金钟国大手攥住他脚踝，往自己胯下按。  
李光洙跟被灌了杯高度酒一样，唰的一下头就昏了。  
脚心很烫，身体还下意识地要往回缩，金钟国已经把他另一只脚也拉过来了，合拢在手心里上下动作。  
李光洙腿细，脚板修长，拉在手里是一把皮包骨头，用些力气揉捏就能勾出一阵慌乱的呻吟。明明三十岁了却还像棵小树苗，瘦的，韧的，青涩的，随时要抽出新枝条。金钟国圈不住，留不下，只能用很多吻去疼他，要让他留住自己。嘴唇再一次覆上去时李光洙闭紧眼睛，金钟国却偏要哄他睁眼看看。  
他睁开眼睛了，看到自己赤裸着盘起的长腿，不用强迫就自动为对方撸动的双脚，还有始作俑者凑的很近的脸。李光洙羞耻得浑身发抖，咬着下唇不敢出声。而金钟国已经空出手来，用两指撑开他后面的穴口。  
不知道润滑油是什么时候落进手里的，甚至没来得及捂热，冰冰凉的触感激得李光洙一抖，后穴却因着这点刺激给满了反应，紧紧吸住对方的手指，连指节间老茧的形状也要勾勒出来。  
他的意识逐渐趋于涣散，情欲像感冒病毒，让他头晕眼花脸通红，又在喉咙里用断续的低喘呻吟取代了咳嗽。李光洙放下防线，然后仰着脸讨要一个亲吻。  
金钟国停下动作俯视对方渴求的表情，因信任而生的坦诚和基于本能的脆弱感都如此鲜明，激发出他一点疼爱的心情来。  
只有温柔得近乎纯情的轻啄落在唇角，李光洙不满地摇头，身体其他部位想要更多的爱抚，哪怕是肌肤相贴的热度也让他无比渴求。于是两条胳膊缠上对方脖颈，身体也抬得更高，方便两脚合拢了更卖力地揉搓那根硬挺。  
性器涨得更粗大，青筋绷起。金钟国喉咙里面咕哝一声，脸颊也发热。这小子一进入状态就磨人得要命，现在反倒是他忍不了了。  
李光洙在笑，眼睛眯起来，红艳艳还挂着点水光的眼尾堆出满足的细纹。他脚趾拨动，有意地，着重地磨蹭了两下金钟国的卵蛋。  
再反应过来时，两个人贴得像两块磁石，互不相让地接吻，交换气息。情欲迷蒙的时候的时候亲吻也不按章法，你来我往，做一场“谁更爱谁”的游戏。李光洙同样兴奋的性器被夹在两人小腹中间，一双长腿现在抬起来挂在金钟国臂弯里，小腿晃荡着，黏糊糊的脚跟磕在后背上。  
金钟国把那粗大的东西抵到他穴口，前液混着化掉的润滑磨蹭得一塌糊涂。他慢慢挺进，李光洙等得受不住，手指无意识在他胸口上抓挠，没轻没重地给蒙着薄汗的胸肌留下红痕。  
金钟国“哎呦”一声，把攀在自己胸前的两只爪子摘下来按住了，依着对方的意思直接深顶了进去。  
轮到李光洙叫痛了。总归是逃不开这点难受的，他把他张得太开，随即填得太满。一阵挣扎过后，才有快感沿着神经爬上来，李光洙满意了片刻，又开始不计后果地嘟囔要快点。  
即使同样急不可待，金钟国的每个动作也漂亮舒展，挺胯时腰腹和大腿的肌肉绷出漂亮的弧线。李光洙被这股子力量感吸引住，前列腺被操得酸涨又舒服的要命，前段流出一股液体。他自己伸手做最熟悉的自慰，但金钟国的手也加入进来。李光洙抬高下半身去迎合，宽松的上衣顺着滑上去，半潮地堆在胸口，露出劲瘦有力的腰来。每一处肌肉都绷紧，又在下一次的抽插中被前后夹击的快感撞得软下去。  
李光洙射了一次，在两个人交叠的手心里。他伸出手指头，拿白浊给他哥脸颊上画小猫胡子。腥咸的气味刺激着金钟国的感官。他皱皱鼻子，加重了力度惩罚又乖巧又淘气的弟弟，回报他装作天真的逗引。  
李光洙仰着头喘息，喉结滚动，又射了点东西出来。金钟国自己的性器也硬涨至微微颤抖，他不想射在里面，却被正在高潮的李光洙夹得好紧，湿软的挽留着。他用亲吻做安抚，勉强地抽出来，射在了对方的会阴和大腿根上。  
惶恐，虚伪与透支如影随形，所以人需要上床，需要用最令人安心的爱和最出格激烈的方式，感受对方与自我。  
当然，李光洙在高潮时和任何人一样，头脑里只有一片空白，这些话是高潮过后，俩人多少有些过分腻歪地拥着度过贤者时间时，他所想的。  
如果金钟国没有继续把沉重的身体压在自己身上的话，这种感动还能再持续一会儿。  
李光洙推了两下，无果。他哥总能欺负得了他，从白天到晚上，从镜头前到床笫之间。枕头软，他索性陷进去。脸颊和眼窝残留着艳色，撂几句狠话也没有杀伤力，一半撒娇一半控诉。金钟国把手臂圈得更紧。  
李光洙动用牙齿和指甲来反击，金钟国肩膀宽厚脊背挺阔，任他留下痕迹。明天黑衣一套，把旖旎都妥帖藏起，是保护也是独享。但李光洙太熟悉这一切，金钟国穿八层他也能透视到那些爱与欲的战利品。  
他有时候会盯着它们看，放纵爱与欲像小虫子一样，麻麻酥酥地攀附上骨头来。


End file.
